The Drag Race
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: Drag Racing, explosions and a race against time to save someone's life. what more could you want. Please Read and Review. I reposted this.
1. Drag

AUTHORS NOTES: I want some reviews on this story, before I post the next chapter. So please review it and tell me what you think. Thank you.   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or Titus.  
  
Authors Notes: if you read this, please review and tell me what you think. I don't want to write the end of it, until I hear what you all think. Please let me know what you think should happen. Thanks. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day, the smell of oil was in the air and the sound of drag racing Funny Cars could be heard for miles around. Goten had always had a love for Funny Car racing. He had followed it since he was roughly 20 years old. So it was on this day that the Funny Car, that Goten bought for $1500; the Funny Car that Goten spent every dime he could in the past 4 years on, would be racing in the Satan City Funny Car Drag Race.   
  
This race would be Goten's first race ever. When he bought the car he was the only one working on it, but over time Trunks and Ubuu came and started helping out. So now, the three of them are the crew. Trunks even got permission from his mother to sponsor the car in the races. If he wins the race today, they will receive more funding from Capsule Corp. to further their Drag Racing career. The sponsorship was given however that Trunks still focus on his job at Capsule Corp.  
  
The three were making a few minor adjustments on the car when Bra, Pan and Marron showed up.  
"Hey boys, what's shaking?" smiled Marron. The boys looked up from their work and smiled at their respected girlfriends.  
  
"Hey! What are you girls doing down here?" said Ubuu as he walked over to Marron and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to wish you guys luck." Said Bra as she walked over to Goten, who was adjusting something on the car, and started to rub his shoulders. Goten looked up at Bra as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"So, are you guys going to win?" asked Pan of Trunks.  
  
"I hope so. We richened the fuel Mixture 11%. So we're hoping that shaves some of our time off." Replied Trunks. Goten stood up from what he was doing and put his arm around Bra.  
  
"Well, girls as much as I like having you here, you really shouldn't be here." Said Goten; "The coordinators have a problem with people other than the crew in the pit."  
  
"Ok, well, we just wanted to say good luck." Said Bra, as the three girls kissed their men in unison. Pan, Bra and Marron turned to walk back to the stands when they were stopped dead in their tracks. Marron's jaw dropped when she saw Roy Venderson and his lackey walking towards them.  
  
"Pan!" shrieked Marron; "It's Roy Venderson. He does the late show, I watch him like every night and he's walking right towards us." Marron ran over back over to the guys to tell them, with Bra and Pan in tow. Bra and Pan had no idea who he was.   
  
"So, what is this?" said Roy as he walked up to the six. Goten stood up from his car and shook Roy's hand.   
  
"This is my car and we race for Capsule Corp." said Goten; "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Venderson."  
"Well isn't that nice." Said Roy who looked completely uninterested in conversing with him; "I'm just here to check out the competition. I'm sponsoring a car in the race."  
  
"Yea, the Plug-Venderson car. I was checking it out earlier. It's a great piece of work." said Goten.   
  
"So, where is your back up car?" asked Roy as he started eyeing Bra up and down. Bra gave him a disgusted look.   
  
"We don't have one." Replied Goten. Roy just laughed.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're one of those racers that rely on luck. Let me help out your little dog and pony show, quit before you start. You have no chance." Laughed Roy as he continued to ogle Bra.  
  
"Excuse me," frowned Goten, "My team and I worked very hard on this car. I spent every dollar I had on it. If you think I'm going to quit because some lame comedian, who thinks he knows everything about racing because he has his own TV show, says so. Boy, you're dumber than you look."  
  
"So you spent every dollar on your car?" Roy pulls a dollar out of his wallet and places it in Goten's hand, "Here's another dollar, buy another car." Goten was ready to punch this guy. Goten crumpled up the dollar and tossed it away from them.   
  
"Well, I have to go check out the real competition." Laughed Roy. Roy looked at Bra, "You know, sweetheart, you should come be on my team. We'll actually win." Roy reached down and took Bra's hand. Bra snapped her hand out of his. Both Trunks and Goten growled at him for his unsavory move on Bra.   
  
"Eh, as if." Said Bra with another disgusted look on her face. With that Roy and his lackey walked away from them.   
  
Once they were in a far enough distance from Goten, "I want you to make sure that they don't win." Roy told his lackey.  
  
"Goten, calm down. Your power level is way too high." Said Bra.  
  
"I can't believe that guy." Growled Goten.  
  
"I'm never watching his show again." Said Marron, "What a jerk!"   
  
"Hey, we'll show him what a "dog and pony show" can do." Said Trunks. "We're gonna win this thing."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Yelled Pan. "Well, we better get back to the stands."   
  
The girls kissed their men once more and Marron and Pan began to walk back to the stands. But, Bra hung back for a moment and wrapped her arms around Goten's neck,  
  
"Please be careful." Goten gave Bra a quick but loving hug.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Said Goten as he kissed Bra one last time before she left. "Trunks, your sister worries to much."  
  
"Yea, I know, but she's good at it. She takes after my mother." Laughed Trunks.   
  
The girls walked back to the stand. Everyone was there watching the races. The girls sat back down.  
  
"So, How are they? Are they nervous?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"No they're not nervous." Replied Pan.  
  
"Oh, we met Roy Venderson while we were down there." Said Marron.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Oh yea, what a jerk." Said Bra.  
  
"He insulted Goten's car and his work, and he kept staring at me the whole time." Seethed Bra.  
  
"What!" snapped Vegeta, "its bad enough Kakarrot's brat stares at you like that, but this weak human."  
Vegeta growled. Bra just laughed at her father.  
  
"Well, I'm excited. I want to see what my money has been put to use for." Said Bulma.  
  
"Woman, have you not been watching any of the other races. That's what Goten is going to do."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, I know what they're doing, but I want to see the car and everything." Snapped Bulma at Vegeta. She then turned to talk to Goku and ChiChi. "All I was told is that the money from the sponsorship is going to help them with parts and things like that."  
  
"Well, I want to thank you Bulma." said ChiChi, "I don't think they could have come this far without your help. Even though I think this is way too dangerous."  
  
"Mom, you think everything is dangerous. Think about what he does when he's not working on the car." Said Gohan; "He's a saiyan."  
  
"Yea, I know." Replied ChiChi.  
  
"Well, I'm just surprised that he gets a rush from doing things like this, but it's no big deal to him to go SSJ." Said Goku.  
  
"Yea, he once told me that the rush he got from fighting was nowhere near the amount of adrenaline he got from Racing." Said Videl.  
  
"Ok!" yelled Pan, "That's Goten backing the car in to starting place."  
  
Meanwhile on the sidelines of the drag strip, Trunks and Ubuu were watching Goten back his car in. After a few minutes they saw that the race was going to start. Trunks and Ubuu quickly put their earplugs in. Everyone in the crowd was cheering. Then, the go light switched to green and the two cars took off. Goten went roaring down the asphalt at almost 250 mph and in the last second he pulled ahead and won his race. Goten pulled the parachute and a couple minutes later the car came to a stop. Goten rolled the car back into their pit as Trunks and Ubuu ran over to the car to help him out. Once out of the car, they were giving each other congratulations.  
  
"I can't believe it!" yelled Goten; "WE WON!" The three began jumping around like a bunch of children. Once they were done, Ubuu decided to check out the car and make sure everything was top notch.   
  
"Ubuu, set the air clutch the same as we did last time." Said Goten.   
  
"Ok," replied Ubuu, "Hey it also looks like the left breather is blowing out a little oil. Trunks, get that while I set the air clutch." Goten was trying to get out of his drag suit when Goku and Vegeta walked up to them.  
  
"HEY SON! GOOD JOB!" yelled Goku as he hugged his son.  
  
"Thanks dad!" replied Goten. Vegeta walked over and looked at the car.  
  
"What this things top speed?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well, with all the modifications we've made to it, we're pretty sure that it can get up to 730 mph, but we've only ever gotten it as high as 270mph." Said Ubuu. The information that Ubuu just spewed out seemed to impress Vegeta.  
  
"Dad, this car has a nitromethane-powered engine. It's roughly a 6,000 horsepower engine." Said Trunks.  
  
"When did you learn about cars?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"When I started helping Goten." Replied Trunks. Vegeta was actually impressed with his son's knowledge of the car and racing, but you'd never hear him admit it. Vegeta continued to check out the car.  
  
"So I hear you boys got to meet Roy Venderson." Said Goku. Goten just growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"Hey, boy!" yelled Vegeta, "You're not going to let that pathetic human who stared at my daughter win, are you?"   
  
"What!" asked a confused Goten.  
  
"I said, you're not going to let that stupid comedian win are you?"  
  
"Not on your life. We're gonna kick his ass." Smiled Goten.  
  
"Good, let Ubuu drive the car."   
  
"WHAT!" Ubuu shrieked.  
  
"He's lighter than you are. It'll shave off some time." Said Vegeta.  
  
"When did you learn so much about cars?" asked Trunks, mimicking his father.  
  
"When your mother gave you the sponsorship. She wanted me to learn something about this so I could explain it to her." Said Vegeta, "Why that woman couldn't have learned it herself is beyond me, but it turned about to be interesting." Goten turned to Vegeta, who up to this point had been thinking about Vegeta's proposal.  
  
"You're right, Vegeta. Ubuu, you weigh less than Trunks or I, you should drive the car, if we want to win this thing."  
  
"Goten, are you crazy? I've never driven this car. I don't know anything about racing, or timing, or anything that has to do with driving the car." Said Ubuu almost afraid that they would make him drive it.  
  
"So, you don't want to do it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Not really. Sorry guys." Said Ubuu.  
  
"It's alright." Said Goten.  
  
"Come on Vegeta." said Goku, "We were supposed to back a while ago, plus I want to get something to eat." Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good luck." Said Goku and he and Vegeta walked away.  
  
"You know what?" said Goten, "After today, you two are going to start practice driving this thing. Ubuu is lighter, and Trunks, you've got excellent reflexes, if you guys know how to drive this thing, we can all race."  
  
"We'll see." Said Ubuu, who still seems afraid of driving the car. The boys continued to make adjustments to the car.  
  
  
Several more races passed, and of all the races that the Capsule Corp car was in, the boys won all of them. It was down to the final race. It was between the Capsule Corp car and the Plug-Venderson car. Goten was getting everything ready for the final race when Bra came into the pit. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Goten, I'm so proud of you." Smiled Bra as she kissed him.  
"Thanks."   
  
"How about after this we go to dinner at Berles? My treat." Smiled Bra.  
  
"Really! You're on." Smiled Goten as he kissed her again.  
  
"But you have to shower before we go." Laughed Bra.  
  
"Alright." Goten smiled at her.  
  
"What? Why do you keep looking at me?" smiled Bra.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just lucky to have you." Bra wrapped her arms around Goten. Goten held her for a few moments before Trunks and Ubuu came back with some food.  
  
"Can I watch the final race from the side, with Trunks and Ubuu?" asked Bra.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Said Goten, looking at Trunks, "Get her some earplugs."  
  
  
About 20 minutes later, Goten was once again backing his car into the starting point. Trunks, Ubuu and Bra were standing on the sideline cheering on their friend. Bra turned around to face the stands and waved to her friends and family in the stands. Goten was in the car, making sure everything was set and ready to go. When the go-light switched to green Goten took off down the drag strip. He was neck and neck with Pug-Venderson car, and then suddenly Goten took a huge lead. Everyone was cheering him on. Goten was about to hit the finish line and pull his parachute, when the back end of the car started to burn, then suddenly the car exploded.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Screamed Bra as she ran to the crash site.   
  
In the stands, ChiChi was screaming and trying to run to the site.  
  
"ChiChi! Stay here. Vegeta, Gohan and I will go."   
  
The three ran out of the stands and took to the sky and flew down the crash site, where Bra was hysterical. She was screaming, crying and struggling in Trunks arms trying to get closer to crash to see Goten. Just before, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan touched down, the paramedics arrived and pulled Goten's seemingly lifeless body from the wreckage. Vegeta took Bra in his arms as Goku went over to the paramedics who were determining Goten's condition.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, you can't go past this point." Said a medic.  
  
"I'm his father." The medic let Goku by.  
  
"Goten! Goten!" said Goku to his son.  
  
"Goten, can you hear me?" said the medic. Goten's eyes were fluttering open. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand."   
  
The medic continued to check out Goten, "His eyes are fixed and dilated. Let's get him on a stretcher and to the hospital." The medics quickly got him on to the stretcher and into the ambulance. Goku found out where they were taking him and told Gohan to have everyone meet them there, and he got into the ambulance to ride with him to the hospital. The were just about to close the door to the ambulance when Bra broke free of Vegeta's grip and ran to the ambulance.   
  
"Goten!" Screamed Bra as she ran towards the ambulance that was driving away, "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Don't you hate it when you watch a TV show and you think that it would make a great fan fic? That's what this is. This is based off the episode of Titus I watched last night. Let me know what you think. I'll post the conclusion soon. ALSO, let me know how you think I should continue this. I have an idea of how it's going to end, but I want to end it with how you want it done. Take care.   
  
Vegea. 


	2. Ideas

Authors Notes: Ok, so this was only supposed to be a two parter, but it might be a couple more. Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think.   
Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds, or Disney stuff.  
  
  
  
The door to Goten's hospital room slowly opened. Trunks quietly walked into the dim lighted room to see how his best friend was doing. Bra had been sitting at his bedside since he arrived at the hospital. She had refused to let go of her love's hand for any reason. It was heart breaking to see his best friend hooked up to several machines; machines to help him breath, machines to tell if he was even alive. No matter how much it hurt Trunks to see him like this, he knew that Bra was hurting a million times more.   
  
"Any change?" Trunks asked his teary eyed sister.  
  
"No." she solemnly replied.  
  
"Look, why do you go get something to eat? It'll do you some good to get out of here for a little bit." Said Trunks. Bra turned her head and glared at him.  
  
"What if he opens his eyes for one second, I'm not here to see it?"  
"Bra..."  
  
"Or...or...or what if he squeezes his hand, like I've been asking him for 5 days, and I'm not here to feel it." Bra started to cry, "I'm not leaving him, not now, not ever." She whispered.  
  
"I understand." Said Trunks as he walked over and put his arm around his sister. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
"Yea, I guess, get me some McDonalds. That's Goten's favorite junk food. Maybe the smell with wake him up." sighed Bra.   
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a little while. ChiChi should be back any time now." Said Trunks, "and don't worry, he'll be fine. He's a saiyan."  
  
"I know, I know." Whispered Bra. With that Trunks left the room to get food for Bra.  
  
"Come on Goten, open your eyes, squeeze my hand, something. Let me know you're ok." Bra put his hand to her cheek and started to cry at his lifeless touch. Goten had been unconscious for almost a week. The doctors said he was in a coma, but he was also suffering from a compound leg fracture in his right leg, the left leg was broken as well, but not nearly as bad at the other, and a broken clavicle. On top of all that he had burns and scrapes all over his chest and arms, he only suffered a few minor scrapes to his face because it was protected by the helmet.   
  
Meanwhile, not to far from the hospital, Ubuu and Marron where in Goten's garage with the broken and burned pieces of the Funny Car. Marron was helping Ubuu by handing him the tools he needed. Ubuu finally threw down one of the pieces and shook his head.  
"This is impossible. These pieces are far too damaged for me to be able to tell what happened out there." Ubuu growled.  
  
"I told you, you won't be able to do anything with it. Have some pro's come in and look at it. Maybe they can help or something." Said Marron.   
  
"Why bother paying some professional yahoos to come in here and look at it. I still don't think this had anything to do with faulty parts. I think Venderson had something to do with, especially now, after his little joke about Goten on his show the other night." Ubuu snapped back.  
  
"Don't get snappy at me, Ubuu. We've all talk about that. Even if he his behind it, look!" Said Marron pointing to the burnt car, "There is no proof. The car is destroyed. Maybe if we find some proof, then we can go to the police or something, but we don't have anything."  
  
"I know," sighed Ubuu as he kissed Marron's head lightly, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It just that Goten put his whole life in to this car, I don't think he'd race the car knowing it had faulty parts. Ya know?"  
  
"I agree with Ubuu, Marron." Said Trunks as he walked into the garage.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Said Ubuu.  
  
"This whole thing has Venderson's stink all over it, but we won't find the answers in the rubble of the car." Said Trunks.  
  
"And how do you propose we get these answers, Trunks?" said Ubuu sarcastically.   
  
"I have an idea. If you guys really think Venderson's behind this?" said Marron.  
  
"What's that?" said Trunks.  
  
"Well, Vegeta's a pretty scary guy..." Marron started.  
  
"Have Vegeta scare the truth out of him. Excellent idea." Smiled Ubuu.  
  
"Wait a minute, we can't just have my father waltz into his office with a cigar in his mouth like some kind of mobster..." Trunks started.  
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted Marron; "I have a better idea."  
  
"Oh?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"We send Bra in." smiled Marron.  
  
"Are you crazy?" snapped Trunks, "First of all, Bra will never leave Goten's side at the hospital. Two, she can't stand Venderson, and three, I'm not sending my baby sister on a covert operation. No way."   
  
"Trunks, think about this for a minute. Venderson was staring at Bra up and down the whole time he was talking to Goten. If we send in Bra, and make him think she's "changed sides" in the whole thing, then maybe she can get the truth out of him." Marron smiled slyly.   
  
"It might work, if Venderson is as dumb as we all think he is. But why don't we send you, or Pan?" said Trunks.  
  
"Because he was ogling Bra." Said Ubuu.   
  
"Bra can wrap any man around her finger." Said Marron.   
  
"Except Goten." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh believe me, Trunks, Goten is, "Marron makes the whip crap noise, "whipped."  
  
"He is not." Snapped Trunks. Marron just glared at him with disbelief. "Ok, he's a little whipped, but he's not as bad some of Bra's former boyfriends."  
  
"Goten's the first one she's ever loved." Smiled Marron.  
  
"Ok, we're getting off the topic here. Are we going to ask her to do try this?" asked Ubuu.   
  
"I don't know." Said Trunks; "She's pretty unstable right now. She hasn't left his side in 5 days. I don't know when she last slept."  
  
"I should go see her." Said Marron.  
  
"Pick up some McDonalds for her on your way. I was supposed to, but if you're going back, you get it." Said Trunks.  
  
"Ok." Laughed Marron. "I'm going to ask her too, while I'm there."  
  
"Ok, fine." Sighed Trunks, "But I'm warning you now. She's a bit off kilter so if she snaps at you with a negative response, don't be shocked."  
  
"I know." Said Marron, "Ubuu, I'll call you later." She gave Ubuu a kiss and left the garage.  
  
"I'll put $20 down that Bra rips her a new one for asking her to think about leaving Goten's side." Smiled Trunks.  
  
"You're on." Laughed Ubuu.  
  
  
Over in West Capital City, Roy Venderson sat in his office with his lackey, Chad, and 4 other men.  
  
"Don't worry. No one suspects a thing. Especially not those retards who work for Capsule Corp." said Roy.  
  
"I am worried about it. That Goten kid is still in a coma. We wanted his car to lose, I didn't want the kid to get hurt." Said Chad.  
  
"Well, Chad," said Venderson, "the bomb was supposed to go on the axle, not the fuel tank. You screwed up, but hey it happens. At least I know he won't be racing anytime soon." Venderson Laughed "Look, I've got some men doing checks on the hospital to check on his status. If something happens, we'll be the first to know."  
  
"Look," Snapped Chad, "You told me to put the device on the car, I was just doing my job. If I get found out, I'm taking you down with me."  
  
"Chad, will you calm down, no one is going to go down for this. No one suspects a thing." Said Roy; "They're all too worried about Goten right now to even think that foul play was involved."  
  
"OK, Boss." Sighed Chad, "I'll try and calm down, but it's kind of hard when you have the possibility of being charged with Murder 2." Roy just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chad, who's on the show tonight." Asked Roy.  
  
"Let me go get the book. I'll be right back." Chad left the room. Roy turned to the other men in the room.  
  
"Look, Chad is a loose cannon. The way he's acting he's gonna blow this whole thing. Tomorrow, I want you to eliminate him and if the kid wakes up, inform me."  
  
  
Back at the hospital, Bra and ChiChi were sitting in Goten's room. ChiChi had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed, but like the past five days, Bra remained awake watching over her boyfriend.   
  
"So, Goten," whispered Bra, as to not wake ChiChi, "What do you want to do when you wake up? Didn't you once say you wanted to travel through the America's? We could rent a car and drive across the country, I think that could be fun. We could go to that Disney World place you told me about. We definitely have to go to New York City. I'll probably max my cards out there." Bra laughed lightly.  
  
Just then, the door to the room opened slowly and Marron walked in with two full bags of food from McDonalds.  
  
"Hey." Whispered Marron also trying not to wake ChiChi, "How's he doing?"  
  
"There been no change." Said Bra; "All I want is for him to squeeze my hand."  
  
"Well, here's the McDonalds you wanted. I didn't know what to get you and I figured you were really hungry, so I just got a bunch of things."  
  
"Thanks, but Trunks was supposed to get it. What happened to him?" asked Bra. Just then ChiChi stirred awake.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Aunt ChiChi." Said Marron, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's alright." Yawned ChiChi, "Has there been any change?" ChiChi ran her hands through her son's hair.  
  
"No, nothing." Said Bra.  
  
"Well, maybe the smell of this will wake him." Smiled Bra holding up the food Marron had brought.  
  
"Well, speaking of which, I'm going to see where Goku is." Said ChiChi.   
  
"Well, he hasn't been back for a couple hours." Said Bra.  
  
"Bra, have you slept at all since you've been here?" scolded ChiChi.  
  
"No ma'am." Replied Bra.  
  
"You should try and get a little rest." Smiled ChiChi.  
  
"I'll try." Said Bra. With that ChiChi left, "So, where's Trunks?"  
  
"He and Ubuu are working on Goten's car." Said Marron.  
  
"Any leads on what happened?" asked Bra.  
  
"No, but speaking of which, I need to talk to you about something." Said Marron.  
  
"Marron, I have only one thing on my mind right now, and that's Goten."  
  
"Well, it kind of has to do with him."   
  
"Ok," sighed Bra, "What is it?"  
  
"Ok, before I say anything, you have to let me finish." Said Marron.  
  
"Alright."   
  
"Ok," started Marron, "Ubuu and Trunks seem to think that Roy Venderson is behind Goten's accident."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"But we have no proof, since the car was destroyed. What we need is a confession."  
  
"Good luck." Said Bra.  
  
"Well, this is where you come in."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you." Smiled Marron, "It's time to put your evil powers to good use."  
  
"What evil power." Bra chuckled lightly.  
  
"Your power over men." Smiled Marron.  
  
"Ooh, I don't think I like where this is going."   
  
"Ok, here's our idea. Since that jerk, Roy, seemed to like you, we think you can wrap him around your finger and purge the truth out of him." Said Marron.  
  
"You really think that's going to work?" said Bra with disbelief in her voice, "Marron, we think the man attempted to kill my boyfriend. He not going to admit anything with attempted murder over his head. At least give the fool some credit."  
  
"Bra," sighed Marron, "don't you want to find the person who did this? Don't you want to help Goten?"  
  
"Well, of course I do, I just don't think your plan will work." sighed Bra.   
  
"Bra, all you have to do is bat a, singular, eye lash at a man and he falls to your feet." Laughed Marron, "I think you can pull it off, if you make him think you've "switched sides," as Ubuu put it."  
  
"I don't know." Sighed Bra.  
  
"You're a saiyan for crying out loud, it's not like they can hurt you."  
  
"I'm not worried about that." Smirked Bra.  
  
"Well, will you at least think about it?" asked Marron.  
  
"Yea, I guess, but I don't like the idea of leaving his side, until he wakes up." said Bra.  
  
"Well, if we want to do this, we need to do it in the next day or two." Said Marron.  
  
"I'll give my answer by the end of the day." Said Bra.  
  
"You wanna know something else. When I left the garage, I over hear Trunks say that he was putting money down on whether or not you'd "rip me a new one" for asking you." Laughed Marron.  
  
"The kid makes enough money working for capsule corp, you'd think that he wouldn't have to gamble." Laughed Bra. Just then, Marron and Bra heard the door to the room click closed.  
  
"What was that?" asked Marron.  
  
"I must have been the wind or something, who knows." Said Bra turning her attention back to Goten.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get rolling here. Call me if anything happens." Said Marron.  
  
"I will, thanks for stopping by." Smiled Bra. With that Marron left Bra, "Ok, Goten, smell this." She held up a chicken nugget under his nose. "Doesn't that smell good, I know you want to open your eyes and eat it."  
  
  
Not the most graceful chapter ending, I know, but I'll post the next chapter soon. Take care, oh and PLEASE review.  
  
Vegea. 


	3. Plans

Bra still sat in Goten's hospital room. A few visitors graced Bra with their presence throughout the day. However, Bra focused her thoughts, while watching over Goten, on the plan Marron had proposed to her earlier that day. She really wanted to help. She really wanted to find out if Venderson was behind this or not, but she didn't want to leave Goten's side.  
  
'If I do this," thought Bra, 'the meeting with Venderson should only take a good 3-4 hours and then I can come back here. Goten won't even have to know about it. I guess I have no choice, but to go.' With that Bra picked up the phone on the table next to her and called Marron's Cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Marron on her phone.  
  
"I'll do it. I wanna get this guy." Said Bra.  
  
"Ok." said Marron.  
  
"I'm going to go home in a few minutes here, then. I'll call him from there and have him meet me for dinner or something and I'll try and work this so-call magic, you think I have, and see what I can get." Sighed Bra.  
  
"I'll meet you at your house." Said Marron.  
  
"Ok, call Pan and tell her what's going on and tell her get here as soon as she can. I want her to stay here and watch Goten while I go."  
  
"I will do that before I head to your house." Smiled Marron, "By the way, I took the $20 Ubuu won from Trunks in that bet." Bra just laughed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon." Said Bra.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Pan showed up at Goten's room.  
  
"So you're really going to do this?" said Pan as she walked through the door. Bra turned around and looked sheepishly at her friend.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Bra, "Marron's right. If we have no evidence in the car, then we need a confession. I think I'll try and set up the date for tomorrow night, so I shouldn't be gone too long. But, since ChiChi went home to shower and sleep a little, I don't want to leave him here by himself."  
  
"Hey, I'm all for this idea. I think it's really cool. I kind of wish I was going, but hey, you have the power."  
  
"What is it with you people thinking I have this "power"?" chuckled Bra, "I have no power."  
  
"Whatever, just go make your date." Smiled Pan. Bra turned back to Goten.  
  
"Goten, I'm going to go home for a while. I need to go do something, don't worry about me. I love you." With that Bra lightly kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later Pan."   
  
"Bye." With that Bra walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Roy's office...  
  
"So, they do think it was me." said Roy with a sly look on his face.  
  
  
"Yes, Sir, I over heard Goten's girlfriend and another girl talking about what I just told you when I was doing my check." Said Mick, his new lackey, "Well, what do you think we should do?"   
"Well, this is what is going to happen. We're going to play along with their little game for awhile. When the girl calls me, I will accept her invitation for a date. Then we will dispose of her. We'll show those morons not to mess with me."  
  
"Ok, boss, should I tell your secretary to put Goten's girl through if she calls?" asked Mick.  
  
"No, that would be a obvious give away that we'd be expecting her call." Said Roy, "but I do want to you to get me a reservation for two for tomorrow night at Tulio's."  
  
"I will go do that right away, Sir." Said Mick as he left.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Laughed Roy.   
  
Unknown to Venderson and his lackey, Jonothan Plug stood outside the office and had over heard their entire conversation.  
  
When Bra arrived at her house, Marron was talking with Trunks and Ubuu in the living room.  
  
"Ok, kids, let's make this quick. I want to take a shower and get back to the hospital." Said Bra as she quickly walked in.  
  
"Hey, calm down, Dad and Goku went to Korrin's tower to get some Senszu beans for Goten." Said Trunks.  
  
"But he can't take them until he wakes up, he's in a coma, remember." Said Bra.  
  
"I know, but he'll be fine so you don't have to worry." Said Trunks.  
  
"Regardless of what anyone says, I'm going to worry." Said Bra, "Anyhow, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to call his office and leave a message for him to call me, or if possible talk to him now, and then try and set up a dinner date for tomorrow. Does that sound like a workable plan?"   
  
"It sounds good to me." said Trunks as he tossed her the phone and a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "Work your magic."  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE MAGIC!" yelled Bra. Bra sat down in the middle of the living room and called the office building in which Venderson's office was.  
  
"Hello, the office of Roy Venderson. How may I help you?" said the secretary on the other end.  
  
"Hi, my name is Son ChiChi, I demand to speak with Mr. Venderson right now." Said Bra with a shrill tone to her voice. Trunks, Marron and Ubuu were struggling not to laugh. Bra turned her back to her friends so that she would not break out in a laugh either.  
  
"Miss Son, I can't just let anyone talk to Mr. Venderson. He is a very busy man. I assure you I can help with any question you have." Said the secretary.  
  
"Miss, your boss made a very lewd joke about my son on his program the other night, now either you can let me speak with him or I can have the Capsule Corp lawyer's come to your office and deal with it for me."  
  
"You are Son ChiChi, the mother of the Son Goten, the accident victim?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Now are you going to let me speak with him or not?"  
  
"Please hold mam." Said the secretary. A few seconds later the secretary came back on the line, "Mam, I'm going to put you through to him."  
  
"Thank you." Said Bra still with the shrill tone.  
  
"Miss Son, this is Roy Venderson speaking. How is your son doing?"  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Venderson." Said Bra in a very seductive tone; "this is Bra Briefs, Not Miss Son."  
  
"Well, well, how are you doing on this lovely day?"  
  
"I'm well, and you?"  
  
"Just peachy." Smirked Roy.  
  
"Sorry, I had to pose as my ex-boyfriends mother to get through to you. I figured I wouldn't get through other wise."  
  
"A wise move. I usually only take immediate calls from sponsors for my show." Said Roy.  
  
"Speaking of your show, I absolutely adore it. I watch it most every night." Giggled Bra.  
  
"Well, enough of this idle talk. What is the reason for your call?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping, if your not too busy, that we could have dinner together tomorrow night." Said Bra.  
  
"Well, what about your boyfriend?"   
  
"Did you not hear me before, I said ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh so he's your ex now?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, but I do want to talk about dinner with you tomorrow." smirked Bra.  
  
"I'd love to have you for dinner." Said Roy. Bra giggled at his comment.  
  
"Great. What time should I meet you and where?"  
  
"Tulio's at 7:00pm." Said Roy.  
  
"Wonderful. I love Tulio's." smiled Bra.  
  
"I can't wait to see you."  
  
"Bye, Roy." Smirked Bra. With that Bra hung up the phone and turned to her brother and friends and stuck a finger in her mouth and gagged on it. "OH yuck, I can't believe I'm going on a date that skuz bucket. He's such a perv." Suddenly, Trunks, Ubuu and Marron broke into hysterics.  
  
"You have the power!" yelled Marron.  
  
"I don't have any power. Now, Marron come with me and help me pick out something to wear." Said Bra.  
  
"Ok," said Marron who was still laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Marron." Said Bra as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
Trunks and Ubuu were still sitting on the couch laughing.   
  
"Don't you boys have something better to do. Get your ass back over to Goten's garage and work on that damn car. I'm not doing this for my own enjoyment, I want you to find something wrong with those burnt up pieces of the car." Marron and Bra walked up stairs to Bra's room. The made a b-line for Bra's closet.   
  
"Ok, Bra, we have to find the shortest dress you own." Said Marron.  
  
"Eh, no, I'm not dressing like a slut." Said Bra.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Smirked Marron as she flipped through her clothes, "You need to grab his attention Bra."  
  
"Marron, I'm sure I'll have his attention no matter what I wear." Said Bra as she flipped through her clothes.  
  
"Even still, you're going to wear this." Said Marron. She pulled out a short red dress.   
  
"That dress is what I wear when I'm seduc..." started Bra.  
  
"AAAAHHHH, I'M NOT LISTENING!!!" yelled Marron with her fingers in her ears. Bra just laughed.  
  
"How about this?" said Bra as she pulled a short black dress out of the closet.  
  
"That's ok. I think the red dress is better." Said Marron.  
  
"I'm not wearing the red dress. I'm wearing this black one and I'm wear my knee high boots with it." Smirked Bra, "I've had those boots since I was in high school and I've never known a guy to resist me in those."   
  
"Are those the same boots you lent to Pan when she was trying to get Trunks to notice her?" asked Marron.  
  
"Oh yea." Smirked Bra, "The same boots I let you use when you were trying to catch the eye of that weirdo Matt."   
  
"He was not a weirdo!" said Marron; "He was just really into pornography."  
  
"A little too much." Laughed Bra.  
  
"Yea, he was a weirdo." Laughed Marron, "Thank Dende I only went out with him for a couple months."  
  
"Ok, look, we've got my out fit picked out, I'm going to take a shower and head back to the hospital for the night." Said Bra.  
  
"Ok." Said Marron, "What time is your date at?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet him Tulio's tomorrow at 7pm." Said Bra.  
  
"Well, I'll have Ubuu and Trunks come to hospital at around 5pm tomorrow. You can leave when they get there and then Pan and I will help you get ready." Said Marron.  
  
"Ok, that sounds like a plan to me." said Bra. With that Bra left and went to take a shower before she returned to the hospital. 


	4. Dinner

It was roughly 5pm the next day; Bra was sitting patiently waiting for Trunks and Ubuu to show up at the hospital. She was getting more and more nervous about her meeting with Roy Venderson. She was worried about leaving Goten. She wanted to be there when he woke up, but even still if he woke up while she was gone it would be nice. Just then Trunks walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Trunks." Smiled Bra, "Where's Ubuu?"  
  
"He'll be here in a little bit. He had something to do." Said Trunks.  
  
"Ok, I guess I have to go get ready." Sighed Bra.  
  
"Hey don't worry about Venderson, you're a saiyan remember." Smirked Trunks.  
  
"Yea, I know, believe me, I'm not worried about him doing anything to me." said Bra.  
  
"Ok, but just in case, if you run into any problems, raise your power level." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh, right, so that we can attract the attention of Dad and Goku." Smirked Bra, "I think not."  
  
"Bra!" snapped Trunks, "Raise your power level! Just because Dad and Goku don't know about this, doesn't mean we won't take their help if it's necessary."  
  
"Fine, If I run into any trouble, I'll raise my power level. But, on one condition, if Goten wakes up, you do not mention a word to him where I am." Said Bra.  
  
"Alright." Bra gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and then lightly kissed Goten's forehead and left the room. Bra was walking down the hall of the hospital when she ran into Goku and ChiChi, who were coming back from getting something to eat.  
  
"Hey Bra, where're ya going?" asked Goku.  
  
"I need to go home and shower." Bra said kind of nervously, "Trunks is in watching Goten."  
  
"Ok, sweetie," said ChiChi, "If anything happens, we'll call you at home." ChiChi gave Bra a hug and Bra went on her way.   
  
Pan and Marron were waiting at Capsule Corp when Bra got there. Bra took her shower and got dressed. Marron dried and styled Bra's hair into a French Twist with a couple of soft curls falling down from her face. Make up was hardly needed at all, just a little bit of lipstick and mascara. It was almost 6:30pm when they finished getting her ready. Bra had to admit the black dress and knee high boots were a good combination. Bra gave herself a sly look in the mirror and turned to her friends.   
  
"Pan I need you to go distract my father." Said Bra.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" said Pan.  
  
"Ask him to spar with you." Said Bra, "I think my mom is in her lab, so I don't have to worry about her seeing me. Pan, go." Pan got up off the floor and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Vegeta was eating a snack before he continued his training.  
  
"Hey Uncle Vegeta." smiled Pan. Vegeta just grunted some sort of response. "Will you spar with me?"   
  
"Where's Gohan?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"He's still at work, he doesn't get off until like 8 or 9pm." Lied Pan, "and Trunks is at the hospital with Goten. So you will please spar with me?"  
  
"Fine, but if you get hurt, don't whine at me." with that Vegeta stood up and tossed his bowl in the sink and the two went to the gravity room to spar.  
  
Once Bra heard the door to the gravity room lock, she quickly bolted down the stairs with Marron and raced out the door. They hopped into Bra's car and took off. They stopped along the shoreline so that Marron could fly home to Kame House.   
  
"Now, remember Bra, we need a confession." Said Marron.  
  
"I know what I'm supposed to do." Smiled Bra.  
  
"Be careful." Smiled Marron.  
  
"I will. See ya later." Said Bra as she drove off. Bra drove to the capital at a rather fast pace. She got there fashionably late. She sauntered into the restaurant. Most of the men turned their heads as she walked in. She walked up to the hostess stand.  
  
"Hi, I have a date with Roy Venderson. Has he arrived yet?" asked Bra.  
  
"Are you Miss Briefs?" asked the Hostess.  
  
"I am."   
  
"Right this way, miss." Said the hostess.   
  
Bra followed her to a banquet room in the back of the restaurant. When they entered the room. Bra was astonished by the décor of the room. There were candles lit everywhere, if the date were with Goten, Bra would have been breathless, however, since the date was with Venderson, it was all pretty grotesque.   
  
"I'm glad you made it." Said Roy as he stood up and walked over to Bra.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Said Bra as she batted her eyelashes. 'This is too cheesy' she thought. Roy took her hand and kissed the top of it. Bra let out a fake giggle as he escorted her to her seat. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Roy took his sit across from her.  
  
"Would you like some wine?" asked Roy.  
  
"No thank you. I don't drink." Said Bra. She didn't trust Roy one bit, so she wasn't about to take anything he offered.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you've decided to join me for dinner." Said Roy, "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of pre-ordering dinner. I only want the finest things for my date."  
  
"Is that so? I don't mind. I live in the finest of things, so I'm used to it." Smirked Bra.  
  
"So it's going to take a lot to impress you, isn't it?" asked Roy with a sly smile.  
  
"It does take quite a bit." Lied Bra.  
  
"How did you manage to end up with that Goten kid?" asked Roy.  
  
"I want to forget about him for tonight. Tell me about you." Asked Bra. Roy talked to Bra throughout dinner about his life, his show, and many other things.  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital. Trunks, Ubuu, Goku and ChiChi were sitting in the hospital room talking about fighting and reminiscing about old times. Goku noticed that Trunks and Ubuu were sort of jittery.  
  
"You two seem kind of jumpy this evening. Is there something wrong?" asked Goku. He didn't get a response at first. Goku looked at Trunks who was biting his nails and Ubuu kept standing up and pacing.   
  
"Boys, what's going on?" Goku asked again.   
  
"Huh?" Ubuu shot up. When Ubuu spoke, Trunks shot his head up as well.  
  
"What's with you two?" asked Goku, getting somewhat flustered about not getting an answer.  
  
"Nothing wrong with us, Goku." Said Trunks, "What would make you think that?"  
  
"Trunks you've been biting your nails for the past three and a half and Ubuu you keep pacing around the room. Now something is going on, and I want to know what." Snapped Goku.  
  
"Goku, calm down, I'm sure they're just worried about Goten." Said ChiChi, "The doctor said his vital signs were improving. They think he might wake up soon."  
  
"Well that's good." Smiled Trunks, "Did you tell Bra that?"  
  
"No I didn't get a chance. She was on her way home last time I saw her." Said ChiChi. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ubuu got up and opened it.  
  
"Jonothan Plug?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Jon.  
  
"Sure?" said a somewhat confused Ubuu. Jon walked into the room and Trunks stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Trunks.  
  
"How is Goten doing?" asked Jon.  
  
"He's doing better. What do you want?" asked Trunks in a snappy tone.  
  
"Trunks, mind your manners." Scolded ChiChi.  
  
"It's alright, mam. I don't expect them to be nice to me, but I want you guys to know that tomorrow I'm pulling out of my sponsorship contract with Roy Venderson." Said Jon.  
  
"Why would we even care about that?" said Ubuu.  
  
"Because Roy Venderson is a liar and he cheats to get what he want. He hurts innocent people just to win a race." Said Jon as he looked to the side, "and now he's going to hurt someone else to get what he wants."  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Trunks.  
  
"He knows what you're up to." Solemnly said Jon.   
  
"What!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"He has no intentions of confessing..." started Jon.  
  
"What is this all about?" interrupted Goku. Trunks looked at him sighed.  
  
"Bra went out to dinner with Roy Venderson tonight to try and get him to confess that he sabotaged Goten's car." Said Ubuu.  
  
"WHAT!" shrieked ChiChi?  
  
"What the hell were you kids thinking!" snapped Goku.  
  
"Look you don't need a confession from him now. I know what he did. I heard him talking about it with his assistant." Said Jon.  
  
"What did he do?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"I only know a little bit, but I do know that Venderson had Chad put a small bomb on Goten's car." Said Jon, "but I'm going to assume that Chad screwed up, because, one, the car blew up, and two, Chad has suddenly been replaced, which also leads me to believe he's dead."  
  
"WHAT!" snapped Goku, "You mean to tell me that Bra is having dinner with a man who purposely hurt my son and willingly killed a man!?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ubuu and Trunks in unison.  
  
"I'm going to get Vegeta." said Goku as he headed towards the door, but was stopped when Trunks grabbed his arm.  
  
"Goku look." Said Trunks. Goku turned around to see Goten's eyes opened and staring at them in utter fear. ChiChi rushed up to her son.  
  
"Someone go get a doctor, NOW!" snapped ChiChi. Jon and Ubuu ran out of the room to get a doctor. They came back a couple minutes later with a doctor and a few nurses. After checking his vitals signs, they removed him from the respirator.  
  
"How are you feeling?" sobbed ChiChi.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Goten faintly said.  
  
"Here, Son, eat this." Said Goku as he put a Senszu bean in his mouth. Goten ate the bean and his injuries healed but, he was still very weak.  
  
"What is going on?" he weakly said again.  
  
"Nothing." Said ChiChi, "Nothing is going on?"  
  
"Where is Bra?" asked Goten.  
  
"She's fine, don't worry about her. She can take care of herself." Trunks said nervously. Goten weakly glared at him.  
  
"Don't lie to me." said Goten. All of a sudden, Trunks, Goku and Goten felt Bra's Ki rise.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Trunks.  
  
"OH NO WHAT!" snapped Goten who was trying to sit up with the help of his mother, "That was Bra's Ki! Where did it go, Trunks? What is she doing?"  
  
"Trunks, let's go." Said Goku. With that Trunks and Goku headed for the door. Goten moved to get out of bed, but noticed the casts on his legs.  
  
"Goten, stay here." Said Goku, "Don't worry about anything." With that Goku and Trunks left the room.  
  
"Whatever." Snapped Goten as his energy start to build up, "Mom got get a doctor to get these damn thing off my legs and if they're not here to get them off in 10 minutes I'll break them off myself."  
  
"Goten, you're not going anywhere." Snapped ChiChi.  
  
"Goten, your mom is right." Said Ubuu, "You need to stay here and rest, besides you know your dad can handle it." Goten reached over and grabbed Ubuu's shirt.  
  
"I can't find my girlfriends Ki. I don't know where she is, or what she's doing, NOW SOME EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" Yelled Goten, "and who are you?" looking at Jon.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jonothan Plug, my sponsor blew up your car, and now your girlfriend is having dinner with him to get the confession. Unfortunately my former sponsor knew that she was only going to dinner to get the confession, so he's planning on killing her, like he did his assistant and almost did to you." Said Jon all in one breath.   
  
Goten had the look of death on his face as Jon spoke. Just then a couple men walked through the door of the hospital room. One pulled out a gun and held the barrel against ChiChi's head.  
  
"Tony? What are you doing?" asked Jon.  
  
"If you try anything, she dies." Said Tony pushing the barrel harder on to ChiChi's head. ChiChi looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jon asked again.  
  
"My orders are as followed. When the girl wakes up, if she tries to escape, you all die, starting with her." Seethed Tony.  
  
"What have you done to Bra?" growled Goten as he began to tear down his casts. 


	5. Shots

Hi everyone, ok, I want some reviews before I post the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Bra woke up to find herself uncomfortably tied to a chair in the middle of some warehouse. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself being watched by a group of men.  
  
"Boss, she's awake." One of them yelled. Bra weakly turned her head to see Roy Venderson walking toward her.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like our favorite spy is awake." Laughed Roy.   
  
"You are sooo dead." Mumbled Bra, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into by kidnapping me."  
  
"Oh, please, who knows you're here?" questioned Roy, "That's right, no one. But, I should warn you, that if you make any move to escape, the gun pointed at your boyfriends mother will off."  
  
"What!" grumbled Bra?  
  
"You heard me. We've been keeping tabs on Goten's recovery. We knew what you were up to, so we took precautionary measures to make sure that our secret is kept."  
  
"It still won't save you." Bra chuckled weakly. Roy walked up to her and backhanded her.  
  
"Don't you mock me, I can have your everyone in that hospital room killed with one phone call." Smirked Roy.  
  
"OK, what ever, I'll play your game." Bra began to mock her helplessness, "Oh whoa is me, I have been captured by the evil Roy Venderson, I wonder who will come and save me. Help me, help me, help me." Bra snorted, "you're a fool."  
  
"They die now." Roy said coldly as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial. Bra instantly raised her power level enough so that the straps holding her to the chair broke. Once free, she kicked the phone out of Roy's hand and then stepped on it. She then returned Roy's backhand and knocked him to the floor. Roy got up and scrambled out of the warehouse. Bra soon realized that Roy's goons surrounded her.   
  
"What makes you think you'll do any better than he did?" smirked Bra.   
  
With that smirk, Bra dropped to her knees and punched one of the goons, as hard as she could, in the groin. The big burly man dropped to the ground, weeping like a woman. Bra then quickly went after the other men surrounding her, but because of the 4 to 1 odds, Bra did have a bit of trouble fending them off. Just then, Vegeta, Trunks and Goku broke through the side of the warehouse and quickly disposed of the goons surrounding Bra.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" giggled Bra as she bounced over to him as if nothing happened.  
  
"Princess, are you all right?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Yea, Daddy I'm fine, but Roy got away." Said Bra.  
  
"Do you know where he was headed?" asked Goku.  
  
"Oh my god, we've got to get the hospital. Some of Roy's goons are there holding a gun to ChiChi's head. Roy told me if I tried to escape he'd have her killed." Said Bra as she ran to the hole in the wall.   
  
"Don't you think Goten would have stopped them?" asked Trunks.  
  
"HE'S AWAKE!" shrieked Bra.  
  
"Yea, but don't you think that he would have stopped them by now?" Goku asked again.  
  
"I don't think he would risk the gun going off before he could get it away from her." Said Vegeta.  
  
"We have to go, NOW!" yelled Bra as she took to the sky flying toward the hospital.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital...  
  
"Tony, you don't have to do this." Said Jon.  
  
"Will you shut up!" snapped Tony.  
  
"Roy Venderson is a vicious person. He'll lie, cheat, steal and kill to get his way. You think he cares about you? Chad is dead because he messed up; he'll do the same to you." Said Jon.  
  
"I know about Chad, I ended his life."  
  
"You what!" snapped Goten.  
  
"That's right, I killed Chad, because the boss gave me the job, and I did it right. Chad was a screw up." laughed Tony. By this point Goten had completely ripped his casts off of his legs.   
  
"Tony, if you put the gun away and leave right now, we won't tell a soul we saw you here. You can get away scott-free." Said Goten.  
  
"Oh right, so that Mr. Venderson can kill me for not doing my job, whatever." Laughed Tony, "I like my job, I love what I do, it's easy money."  
  
"Mr. Venderson promised me a lot of things too, but I haven't seen a lick of them." Said Jon, "I was supposed to get a huge salary from him for winning the races he sponsored my car in, I haven't seen dick of that money. He took all the prize money for himself."   
  
"Oh well. I'm still not backing down until I get a call from the Boss." Smirked Tony. Just then the phone rang. Ubuu reached to answer it.  
  
"Don't even bother." Said Tony as he placed the gun harder against ChiChi's head. She let out a soft whine.  
  
"If we don't answer, someone will suspect something." Said Ubuu.  
  
"and if you do answer it, she dies." Said Tony, pressing the gun harder into ChiChi's head. Ubuu backed away from the phone and shook his head. The door to the room opened and in walked Roy Venderson with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Goten, my boy, you're awake. Good for you, too bad you're going to die anyways." Smiled Roy.  
  
"Where's Bra!" he snapped.  
  
"Probably dead." He laughed, "She managed to give me quite the fight. She's quite strong, for a girl."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Goten smiled devilishly.  
  
"Well, she might have been able to take me, but I left her with four of my boys, I'm sure she's dead or close to it by now." Said Roy as he pulled out his gun and attached a silencer to it.  
  
"Please, just let us go. We'll never let any of this get out. Goten will stop racing and you'll never hear from us again." Whimpered ChiChi.  
  
"And let someone other than myself and my men know about this. You're chances of surviving this are slim at best." Said Roy as Tony cocked his gun back.  
  
"Please." Sobbed ChiChi with tears rolling down her cheek. Roy looked at the others in the room.  
  
"Why Jon, what are you doing here? Telling your new friends all about what I did?"  
  
"You're a liar Venderson. If I had known about you from the start, I would have never agreed to let you sponsor me. You make racers like Goten and myself look bad. I'm through with you, Venderson." Snapped Jon.  
  
"You've never been more right. Our partnership is through." Said Roy as he lifted his gun and shot Jon in the chest. ChiChi, Goten, and Ubuu gasped as Jon's dead body hit the floor. Goten shifted his eyes and growled at Roy.  
  
  
Marron was in Goten's garage sorting though all the pieces that Ubuu had set aside.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking when to told Ubuu I would do this. I don't even know what half this stuff is." She grumbled. Ubuu had wanted her to go through all the pieces he had set aside and label them. He had given her a book with pictures and descriptions to help her, but it helped to no avail. Marron was looking at a couple pieces of the car when she came across a piece that (as did most pieces of the car) didn't look like it should have been in a car. She looked at it a little more closely before she picked up the phone. She dialed Pan's cell phone. After one ring, she picked up.  
  
"Hello?" said Pan.  
  
"Pan, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey, Marron. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I'm sitting here at Goten's place and I'm looking at parts to the car." Said Marron.  
  
"Why you? You don't know shit about automotives." Laughed Pan.  
  
"Yea, I tried to tell Ubuu that, but he wanted me to do this so he could go to the hospital."  
  
"Oh yea, any word from Bra yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but anyhow, you know a little bit about cars, right?"  
  
"Yea, but not much."  
  
"Well, how close are you to here?"  
  
"About a mile or so, Why?"  
  
"Get over here now. I want you to look at something I found."  
  
"Ok. I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Alright." said Marron as she hung up the phone. She took the piece that she found and moved it over to some open desk space. She looked at it for a few minutes then began to disassemble the piece she found.  
  
About ten minutes later, Pan showed up and walked into the garage.  
  
"So what's up?"  
"What does this look like to you?" asked Marron. Pan walked over to where Marron was and looked at what she was doing.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well, take a look at the individual parts." Said Marron. Pan picked up a rectangular piece and looked at it for a few seconds.  
  
"Why didn't you call Ubuu to come over here?"  
  
"I tried, but no one answered the phone."  
  
"No one answered the phone?" questioned Pan.  
  
"Yea, I'm guessing everyone when to get something to eat or something." Said Marron. Pan looked at the rectangular piece some more and then picked up a small cylinder piece. Pan looked a the few pieces for a few minutes, she then looked up at Marron with wide eyes, "What?" Marron asked.  
  
"I think these are the bomb pieces, Marron." Said Pan. Marron looked at her with the same wide eyes.  
  
"You think."  
  
"Marron, we've got to go to the police."  
  
"No, we can't until Bra gets back. She might have the confession." Said Marron.  
  
"Look, let's take these parts to the hospital and have Ubuu look at them and we'll wait for Bra to get back there." With that the girls closed up Goten's garage and left for the hospital.  
  
  
Back at the hospital, Roy and Tony were still holding everyone at gunpoint.  
  
"So, what were you hoping to accomplish by killing me?" asked Goten.  
  
"Simple, a winning race. When the host of the longest running Late Night talk show loses something, it not only looks bad for the show, but the host as well. So, you see, son, I would have lost thousands of viewer because of your win."  
  
"You think you're going to keep those same viewers once everyone finds out you're a murderer?" said Goten.  
  
"Well, I don't really have to worry about that since no one is going to find out about this." Laughed Roy.  
  
"How do you plan on explaining the death of your racer?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Does it really matter, you're all going to die, so I wouldn't worry about that." Laughed Roy, "Now, which one of you dies next?"  
  
  
Bra, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta all landed outside the hospital doors and were about to run in when Marron and Pan showed up.  
  
"Bra!" shouted Marron. Bra turned to see them.  
  
"Hey! Roy knew about our plan. He's got everyone upstairs at gun point."  
  
"What!" shrieked Pan as she ran up to Goku, "Grandpa, Grandma's up there!"  
  
"I know, let's go." Said Goku as everyone ran through into the hospital. They ran into the stair well and ran up the stairs until they came out on the 9th floor.  
  
  
Back in the room...  
  
"Well, it's about time for this to end." Smirked Roy, "Boy, what's your name?"  
  
"Ubuu."  
  
"And what was your purpose with Goten?"  
  
"I helped him build his car."  
  
"Well, Buu..."  
  
"Ubuu." He corrected Roy.  
  
"It doesn't matter, because it's your turn." Said Roy as he aimed his gun at Ubuu.   
  
"PLEASE, DON'T!" Screamed ChiChi. Just then the door to the room burst open. Roy moved to aim of the gun to the doorway and fired without even looking at who was in the doorway, and then...  
  
There was SILENCE.  
  
  
  
I like this cliffhanger. Hehehe...until next time!!! 


	6. Justice

AUTHOR'S NOTES: *** mean the television is talking.  
  
  
  
  
Marron's eyes fluttered for a moment before she moved her hands over her stomach. She looked down at her hands, blood was coming out from all sides. She looked over at Ubuu before she dropped to her knees.  
"Ubuu?" she weakly muttered. Ubuu quickly rushed to her before she could fall any further.   
  
"Marron, don't close your eyes." Ubuu whispered as he held her in his arms, "I'm here."   
  
"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Bra from the doorway, "She was defenseless."   
  
"SHUT UP!" Roy yelled back, "This is what is going to happen. My comrade and I are leaving, with her."   
Pointing to ChiChi, "and if any of you follow us, she'll suffer the same consequence as her." Pointing to Marron.   
  
Roy put his gun away and Tony put ChiChi in front of him and held the gun to her back as they slowly walked out of the room. Never once did Goku's eyes leave them as they exited the room. Once they were out of site. Goku ran to the window and flew out of it so he could see where they were going with his wife. Pan quickly ran to get a doctor for Marron. Goten got out of his bed so that Ubuu could lay Marron down on it.   
  
"Is she still alive?" whimpered Bra. Ubuu checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was slowing down rapidly.  
  
"At the moment, but..." said Ubuu. Just then, a doctor and several nurses burst into the room. Everyone moved aside for them. They quickly assessed Marron's status and rushed her out of the room and into surgery.   
  
Meanwhile, outside, Goku floated above the hospital waiting for Roy to come out with his wife. After a couple minutes, Goku watched as Roy and Tony drug ChiChi out of the hospital. Once outside of the hospital, Tony shoved ChiChi in to Roy's car and they pealed out of the parking lot. Goku quickly flew down to Roy's car. He trailed along side of it for a few moments before he grabbed on to the door and ripped it off from the car. Once the door was off, Goku grabbed ChiChi's arm and pulled her from the car. Goku quickly got away from the car. Tony leaned out of the hole in the car and fired a couple shots at Goku, but he missed completely.  
  
"ChiChi? Are you alright?" asked Goku as he held her in his arms. ChiChi buried her head in Goku's shoulder and cried, "It's alright. I'm here."   
  
"Is Marron...?" whimpered ChiChi.  
  
"I don't know." said Goku as he flew around the hospital and back to the window in Goten's room. Goten and Bra rushed over to them.  
  
"Mom are you ok?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yea," sighed ChiChi, "I'm fine." ChiChi then turned her attention to Bra, Trunks and Ubuu, "What the hell were you three thinking!?" she snapped. Bra looked down at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, ChiChi. I just wanted to help." Bra said somberly.  
  
"Yea, well someone got hurt. Didn't any of you think of that before you pulled this stunt?" ChiChi snapped. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"ChiChi, they just wanted to help get the guy that hurt Goten. You shouldn't be mad." Said Goku.  
  
"Well, I am. I could have been killed, who knows what's going to happen to Marron." Said ChiChi as she went to sit down in a chair. While everyone turned to face each other and discuss the current situation, Goten turned to his girlfriend.  
  
"Bra, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." She replied as he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.  
  
"It's alright, Marron will be fine, just like I am." Consoled Goten.  
  
"We just wanted to help. The police weren't doing anything, so we did." Sobbed Bra.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Goten, "When I woke up I felt your Ki drop."  
  
"That I can barely remember. I was drinking some water at dinner with Roy, and then the next thing I knew I woke up in the warehouse." Sniffed Bra. Just then Ubuu walked back into the room.  
  
"Hey guys, 18 and Krillian are on their way here." Said Ubuu.  
  
"Good." Sighed ChiChi, "Goten, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired and worried." Sighed Goten.  
  
"And Bra, are you alright?" ChiChi asked again.  
  
"Yea." She whispered.  
  
"Does anyone know how long Marron will be in surgery for?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know." said Ubuu, "Do we have any Senszu beans left?"   
  
"Yea." Said Goku.  
  
"Give me one, so I can give it too her when she gets out." Said Ubuu. Goku handed him the bean.  
  
"I guess all we do now is wait." Sighed Pan. Everyone took a seat and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
The next night, Marron had come out of surgery. Ubuu had given her the Senszu bean a couple hours after so she was out of danger. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when she came around, though she was still groggy. Trunks, Pan and Ubuu were getting ready to go when Bra and Goten walked back into the room.   
  
"Where have you two been?" Trunks asked Coyly.  
  
"Oh no where." Smiled Bra.  
  
"Really?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Yea, we got Goten checked out so he can go home. What did the doctors say about you, Marron?" asked Bra.  
  
"I'm gonna be in here for a couple days of observation." Yawned Marron.  
  
"Well, at least you're going to be ok." Said Pan.  
  
"Hey," smirked Goten, "Let's see what's on the Late Show."  
  
"Eh, why would you want to watch him?" grumbled Trunks.  
  
"Oh, just to see what's going on." Replied Goten with the smirk still on his face. Goten grabbed the remote off of Marron's bed.  
  
"Goten," Marron whispered, "I don't really want to watch him."  
  
"It's ok, Marron, I think that you'll like it." Smiled Bra. Goten flipped to the channel airing the late show.   
  
"Oh man." Grumbled Krillian.   
  
***"Hey everyone were back!"*** Said Roy. ***"Tonight's guest has stared in several Lifetime movies as well as the recent movie from Calistar Pictures."***   
  
Everyone watched the screen in disgust, while Goten and Bra tried to maintain their composure.   
  
"If we're gonna watch this, you two better shut up!" snapped 18. Everyone returned their attention to the TV.   
  
***"Everyone Please welcome, Tina Forthers!"*** Roy stood up to greet his guest.   
  
But to his surprise, instead of his guest coming out onto the stage, 15 police officers came onto the stage.  
  
***"Roy Venderson, you are under arrest for the Attempted Kidnapping of Bra Briefs and Son ChiChi and the Attempted Murder of Son Goten and Marron..."***   
  
Everyone turned their heads to face Bra and Goten standing against the wall with devilish smiles on their faces.  
  
"How?" whispered Marron.  
  
"Well, we've been at the police station." Smirked Goten.  
  
"We gave them the piece from the bomb Marron found in the car, and gave them Marron's medical records as evidence of being shot, and my and ChiChi's story of the kidnapping, and they said it was enough to go on." Said Bra. Everyone looked back up to the television and watched as they took Roy off the stage in hand cuffs.  
  
"I wonder how many viewers he'll have now?" laughed Trunks, "So, are you going to race again?" he asked Goten.  
  
"Yea, as soon as I get my car fixed." Goten smiled, Bra snorted in disagreement. Goten looked down at her, "Hey it's what I like to do."  
  
"You almost got killed and you're going to do it again?" said Bra, "You're crazy."  
  
"OK, I'll make a deal with you. I won't race anymore, if you don't ever go shopping again." Goten smiled at her knowing she'd never give that up. Bra looked at him and frowned.  
  
"So, how long until that car is back and working?" she sarcastically smiled at him.   
  
Everyone just looked at her and laughed. Goten wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as he laughed. Bra just shook her head and smiled.  
  
  
  
Well everyone, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. please review.  
  
Vegea. 


End file.
